1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital video encoding and distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video encoding is time consuming and complicated, and is often a multi-step process that involves using more than one tool. This is a major challenge to video aggregators who receive videos in all possible formats. Video tapes, DVDs, CDs, and all kinds of media files are submitted daily by the thousands world wide. These video submissions then have to be converted and “normalized” to one format for editing, broadcasting and publishing.
Some tools currently in the market are in the form of software and hardware applications for post-production facilities. These tools encode video material after a tape or file has been received by the facility. They are complicated to use and require and expert staff to operate them. Furthermore, they do nothing to help ease the process for people submitting their content.